Keeping heart
by Pepper Varia
Summary: -Te qui..er..o...por...tu...cere...bro-ella me mira con expresión de puntos suspensivos-...era...broma... Cuándo te enteras de que un zombi ha conseguido estar con una humana empiezas a hacerte muchas preguntas...
1. Chapter 1

**Keeping heart.**

Hay una fuerza motriz más poderosa que el vapor, la electricidad y la energía atómica: la voluntad.-Albert Einstein

**Aclaraciones: **Warm bodies es la mejor novela que he leido y mi libro favorito entre todos los que me he leido, no puedo esperar a que estrenen aquí la película, llevo un año esperando por ella, siento que me volveré loca como no aparezca ya! Bueno ahora hablando del fanfic, pues está ambientado en días después de que sucediera la historia de R y Julie, iré ilustrando cómo el mundo empezó a cambiar gracias a la historia de ellos dos, claro que fue un cambio lento pero poco a poco irá cambiando :3, pongo otra historia de otros dos y siguiendo el ritmo de warm bodies lo escribiré en primera persona, por supuesto hay referencia Julie y saldrán~~ ohoho no perdería por nada del mundo escribir sobre R y Julie, bueno la idea del fanfic se me vino por un concurso en el deviantart sobre crear nuestra propia historia amor zombi con ocs, me presenté a dicho concurso y con el modo en que se conocieron mis ocs así que pues me dije "eh, ¿por qué no aprovechar y hacer un fanfic?" y aquí estamos, espero que os agrade. La portada que uso para el fanfic es la que presenté al concurso.

Mando muchos saludos y gracias por prestarme atención.

**1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tío, menuda cara llevo.

Me estoy volviendo un poco asocial. Debería comunicarme más con la gente.

Tal vez era mejor que no gruñera tanto.

Estoy hecho un desastre, tengo sangre por la ropa y muchas manchas, pero no voy tan mal, el que pasó por mi lado tiene una cagada de pájaro en lo alto de la cabeza y creo que ya está seca, nadie le dijo nada, pero tampoco nos decimos hola ni mucha más cosa que un gruñido, no sé si porque somos unos antisociales o es porque estamos muertos, si, muertos, somos cadáveres putrefactos-mi olor no está tan mal-que andan aquí y allá, pero no somos bonitos vampiros que van seduciendo jovencitas para chuparles la sangre, ni hombres lobo que aullamos-algunos aquí aúllan pero por otras cosas-somos lo peor, por lo menos cinematográficamente hablando, somos zombis.

Si, soy un zombi. No tengo como endulzarlo, quizás debí ser más suave, pero no es algo que se me de bien, nos pudrimos y comemos cerebros, gruñimos, vagamos, volvemos a comer, no es bonito ni está bien, sin embargo es cómo somos. Pero no somos zombis de los que corren, lástima, somos de esos que vamos lentos, dando traspiés y soltando vagos gruñidos, no estamos infectados como en las películas, nosotros nos hemos muerto y levantado o eso supongo porque aquí cuándo nuestra comida sobrevive a nosotros se acaba murieron y poco después, cuándo ya no hay latido se levanta, obviamente yo soy como todos los que están aquí, bueno como la chica de al lado no, a esa le falta media oreja.

Yo estoy completo, apesto y tengo unas ojeras que parece que me he muerto de insomnio , no estoy demasiado mal, me paro frente al escaparate, soy un chico que camina encorvado, mi piel es gris como la de todos y mis ojos también, con una gran marca de círculos oscuros, tengo suaves pecas en las mejillas, apenas bien visibles, mi pelo está sucedido pero es castaño con suaves reflejos rubios, quizás era más bien rubio pero tengo tanta mierda encima que es difícil decirlo y tengo un nombre, empieza por J, no espera, una….m, ¿Era una m? No, no, era S…..No, tampoco, una J, sí, seguro que era una J, nunca me planteo las otras letras, me hago demasiado lío para recordar la primera aunque casi seguro sé que era una a o una e la segunda, sin embargo me quedo con la J, añadir una de las otras letras que sé que tiene es como decir Ja, como una risa y me jodería que alguien me mirara y se riera. Yo tengo mis problema, sé que es complicado que estando muerto pueda tener problemas, pero los tengo. No sé nada sobre mí, salvo que parezco alguien joven, puede que veintitrés o veinticinco años, tampoco tengo ni la más remota idea de qué podía estar haciendo con mi vida cuándo me pasó esto, ¿era estudiante? ¿Trabajaba? Era….camarero…. ¿dependiente en un supermercado?...Ahm…..¿Taxista pirata?... Creo que sólo estudiaba o igual estaba en el ejército, mi ropa es bastante normal pero tengo un colgante con chapas como las de los soldados, no sé qué mierda ponen, las letras son puntos que saltan y se distorsionan, no sé si me fijé antes en ello y pensé que debía ser analfabeto, aquí nadie puede leer.

Eso es un fastidio si estas aburrido porque también estas sin televisión, la luz va y viene y no hay señal, no funciona, estoy viviendo con un montón de compañeros de piso muertos en…creo que es un centro comercial, es un buen sitio para vivir o lo era al principio, los vivos lo solían saquear y era genial para tender emboscadas. Yo me paseo mucho por todos lados, me subo varios pisos a pata porque el ascensor tampoco va y tal como anda todo no me arriesgaría a cogerlo, hay un piso dónde me gusta estar, creo que antes era un refugio de vivos porque la puerta tiene un montón de tablas y en las ventanas también, algunas fueron medio arrancadas pero decidí que esa era mi casa, es divertido, antes había problemas de viviendas y ahora están todas vacías y gratis, si quisiera podría vivir en un ático de esos que tenías que empeñar los dos ojos de la cara para pagarlo, pero me mata subir tantas escaleras, además con esas tan enrevesadas que tienen los dúplex seguro que acabo desnucándome al bajar por ellas, es absurdo que me aferre a esta vida.

Tengo miedo de la nada. Es decir, no sé por qué estoy así, qué me pasó, si sufrí un accidente y me levanté de la morgue por una fuga de gas o alguien me mordió, no lo sé, sólo sé que esto fue como una segunda oportunidad, no la mejor de todas pero sigo aquí. No sé si morirse de verdad es mejor o peor que esto, tampoco tengo ganas de comprobarlo, me gusta estar aquí. En este piso medio jodida y saqueado pero es mío, mi casa, hay una pequeña ventana que es la más intacta, redonda y pequeña con un agujero, hay algunas telas de araña en ese cuarto, también hay cojines desperdigados y mantas roñosas, supongo que era un refugio de vivos, hay libros y manchas de moho, algunas veces cojo esos libros, creo que eran cómics, despego las páginas y mira los dibujos, no veo diálogos, no creo que de vivo lo hiciera tampoco, ver a Batman pelear con el Joker casi me hace tener una mueca, es entretenido cuándo reina el silencio, esos libros son toda la diversión que tengo cuándo estoy sólo, también hay linternas-a veces juego con ellas encendiéndolas- y hasta un pequeño generador, supongo que lo usaban para prender luz o algo así, hay tirado un camping gas en una esquina. Tampoco tengo ningún amigo, no me gusta mucho juntarme sino es para comer, aunque hay muchos que son de mi edad, también viejos, niños, bueno, hay de todo, pero bastantes de los míos, tampoco hacen esfuerzo por hacer piña, solo gruñir, ir entre los estantes del último piso dónde está el supermercado y poco más, no tengo por qué estar en este sitio, me gusta y es seguro, a veces algún vivo está en las azoteas tan atrincherado que no conseguimos acercarnos, así que a él se le da por volar cabezas, luego se le suele ir la pinza y pegarse un tiro.

Supongo que te acabas desesperando, te ves sólo, sin nadie, rodeado de muertos que desean comerse tu cerebro y una sola bala, empiezas a hacer balance hasta que decides que es mejor coger la vía rápida. Yo no era de esos, no lo creo, porque…entonces no me estaría aferrando de esta forma a la no vida del zombi, no es la opción más embellecedora, lo sé, si alguien sabe de una tercera opción que me la diga.

Así que suspiro y sólo tiro para adelante. Me siento contra la pared, agarro uno de los cómics con mis dedos mugrosos, lo abro viendo los colores, Spiderman está persiguiendo al duende verde, voy pasando las páginas observando la persecución, mis ojos se pierden entre las líneas de las palabras bailantes, me paro entre los dibujos de bombas, parpadeo, vuelvo a fijar la vista en las inalcanzables palabras, veo su línea negra la forma en la que se separan, después bailan y es cómo si se pusieran al revés, no sé por qué, ¿Qué tenemos los ojos mal o qué? ¿Usaba gafas en mi vida humana? A lo lejos veo bien. Joder. Tiro el cómic contra la pared y me llevo las manos a la cabeza, mis arranques de genio son normales, ¿una rabia acumulada? Imagino que este era mi carácter como vivo. Alguien que se encendía a la mínima, tengo mal café, qué más da.

Puedo decir, pese a todo, que tengo algo que me hace diferente a los que estamos aquí, no lo tengo seguro: se trata de mis recuerdos, los tengo, muy hondo en mi cabeza, impresiones y caras, cuándo muerdo a un vivo recibo sus recuerdos, de alguna forma veo su vida como si estuviera abonado a la tele por cable, un pase de cinco minutos, eso de alguna forma hace que algo dentro de mí despierte, veo mis recuerdos, cuándo los suyos se van vienen los míos, no es la gran cosa porque cuándo los acabo de ver, ya no tengo idea de lo que he visto, puedo quedarme con detalles pequeños como los de mi carácter o la J de mi nombre, es posible que en algún momento alguien me llamase por mi nombre completo, pero en mi cabeza sólo se ha quedado memorizado el inicio.

El centro comercial dónde vivo es enorme, unos tres pisos y el pequeño cubículo que yo encontré en la parte de arriba de todo, las escaleras mecánicas tampoco van, bueno, a ratos sí, muy pequeños, las luces parpadean, por un instante todo brilla, se vuelve de color, para mí es como recibir un gran flash del pasado, si fuera capaz de concentrarme lo suficiente estoy seguro de que sería capaz de imaginarme a la gente caminar, siempre con prisas, los locales de comida a rebosar de gente comiendo, una larga cola en el cine, adolescentes llenando las tiendas de ropa, gente hablando por los móviles, niños corriendo, ¿era así mejor la vida? No hay mucha diferencia con ahora, cada uno a su bola sin comunicación, lo que pasa es que ahora las cosas son más fáciles, todo está simplificado, se acabaron las obligaciones y el estrés, igual que los viajes vacacionales y todo ese tiempo libre, el señor dinero también ha muerto, todos somos unos don nadie.

No nos importa gran cosa.

He asumido hace mucho tiempo que pese a que mis recuerdos vengan y vayan no tengo por qué luchar para retenerlos, ya no soy esa persona, el chico, el tipo alto de la fila de atrás o el que se enoja y te pega un puñetazo.

Soy un cadáver.

Consumo la vida de otra persona, le robo lo que tiene para mí por muy efímero que sea, por mucho que sepa que no me hará revivir ni mantendrá mis memorias en su sitio, lo hago porque es nuestra base, es con lo que caminamos, no tenemos otra opción. No podemos hacernos los "vegetarianos", el cerebro de un animal es inconexo con el nuestro, es como pedirle a un vivo que coma bichos, simplemente incompatibles, algún muerto desesperado se les echa al cuello, son algunos que han estado demasiado tiempo solos, desesperados por alguna forma de contacto muerden sin distinguir a qué o a quién.

Nuestra naturaleza es un asco.

Pero son las normas que tenemos para sobrevivir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estoy tirado durante horas, la luminosidad del pequeño habitáculo cambia según la luz, primero es de día, luego se hace más luminoso, después se empieza a apagar como si al sol se le acabaran las baterías, se hace de noche, ya no hay el legendario alboroto que se recuerda de otros tiempos, no tengo ningún recuerdo de eso aunque si me paro a mirar la ciudad imagino todas las fiestas nocturnas, dónde la gente se reunía y bebía, cerca de los bares aún veo muchas botellas vacías, algunas con cuerpos. Borrachos que fueron pillados cuándo empezó este follón.

¿Qué nos pasó? ¿Pandemia mortal? ¿Guerra bacteriológica? ¿Un escape de gas en una funeraria? ¿Catástrofe natural y nuclear? Buff, no sé, de todas esas movidas que salían en esas películas pudo ser cualquier cosa, nunca me paro mucho a pensarlo, sólo en estos momentos en los que estoy aquí tirado filosofando sobre mi nueva no vida. No sé qué será de mí, ni que me espera, tal vez me pudra y poco a poco me vuelva un esqueleto como les pasa a los huesudos, no son tipos que nos molesten, sólo vagan como nosotros y también comen lo que pillen por delante, lo único que me irrita de ellos es ese sonido escalofriante que hacen, por lo demás no tengo problemas, ya se sabe.

Muere y deja morir.

Creo que no era así, bah.

De todas formas me intriga como se mueven, sólo son un montón de huesos más secos que el desierto, no hay carne, no hay nada, en teoría la función motora es imposible, sin embargo, yo estoy aquí como tantos otros, nuestras funciones hacen mucho que se han parado pero todavía caminamos, no tan bien como un vivo, también gruñimos, podemos decir palabras, no tan seguido como los vivos, imagino que es más fácil tan sólo gruñir y encogerse. Cuándo vuelve a ser día me levanto, vago de un lado a otro del habitáculo hasta que bajo por las escaleras mecánicas, algunas veces siento un pequeño estremecimiento, como un recuerdo muy lejano de cuándo funcionaban, en esos escasos segundos que dura me quedo sentado en ellas esperando un movimiento que puede tardar meses en volver a surgir. Bajo todos los pisos hasta la parte del supermercado, hay una maraña de muertos caminando por todo el edificio, algunos están tirados por las escaleras, sin querer le piso a uno la mano, uno grande muy descompuesto con pinta de punk, abre lo queda de su boca, suelta un sonido fricativo parecido a un gruñido y aparto el pie al ver mi error, quisiera discutir, joder, que no se hubiera puesto ahí tirado pero me encojo de hombros y sigo adelante, un grupo de los cercanos a mi edad están reunidos, unos junto a otros en la sección de cárnicos, están espatarrados en el suelo viendo la poca carne que queda enmohecerse, son un total de cuatro, conmigo cinco, son dos chicas y dos chicos, una de las chicas lleva uniforme escolar, la otra un vestido de noche algo roído, distingo pocas cosas como que los cuatro están en la fase inicial como yo, la del vestido tiene el pelo rojo y rizado apagado y tan lleno de mierda como cualquiera de nosotros, la otra lo tiene negro y corto, uno de los tíos lleva corbata con un jersey de punto, como si perteneciera a algún club de hípica o algo así , su pelo es de color arena, el otro lo tiene rubio y va vestido todo de negro, los cinco somos grises y vamos con las ropas hechas porquería, me miran levemente antes de volver su atención a la carne, yo también me siento a un lado, cerca de la chica de uniforme, miro la carne consumirse poco a poco.

La chica del vestido suspira.

-Es…..

-L…..-dice el tipo de pelo arena.

-Ca…-le sigue la del uniforme.

Están diciendo sus nombres, se señalan como en un ritual mientras lo van diciendo, el único callado es el rubio que no debe tener ni repajolera idea de cuál es. Me encojo de hombros y me señalo.

-….Soy…..J….

Se me quedan mirando otra vez, sus cabezas parecen moverse en un extraño balanceo, después vuelven a su posición original, los miro de hito en hito y bajo la vista a las baldosas. Es un aburrimiento, no sé por qué he bajado con estos muermos, parecen que están muertos…. Vale, eso no ha tenido gracia. ¿No es esto una broma? ¿Un sueño del que cuesta levantarse? Intento imaginarlo, pensar en cómo sería despertarme, en lo que era despertarse antes y mirar un techo, sentir las sábanas, oír el despertador cada dos minutos taladrándote, me resulta imposible, mi cerebro está demasiado muerto para mantener el pensamiento fijo.

Cuesta tener un solo pensamiento fijo, es parecido a aquel truco de…no lo recuerdo, era que después era inevitable pensar en ello, para nosotros es pensar demasiado tiempo en la misma cosa, no nos interesa o perdemos el hilo del pensamiento, nos quedamos pasmados con cara de tontos, después los vivos piensan que lo somos, yo no soy idiota, aunque en este momento esté sentado en el suelo con expresión vaga sin variar gesto ni soltar un sonido mirando las baldosas, no tienen nada para hurgar en mi cerebro, tengo mis cosas, mis inquietudes y todo eso, no pueden saberlo, para ellos solo somos muertos que tratan de abalanzarse sobre sus cuellos y claro que lo haría, con gusto pero tengo más cosas aparte de eso.

-….Comer….

No lo hemos dicho nosotros. Fue alguien cercano, pero es como una estimulación, nos levantamos de en dónde estamos, camino arrastrando los pies hasta sumarme a la masa, camino por la ciudad con ellos, nunca es seguro comer sólo, es como la regla básica para sobrevivir siendo Zombie, todos la seguimos, tal vez por instinto. He ido con ellos porque…..mi estómago no ruge, no sé, lo noto por todos lados, desde mi piel muerta hasta el fondo de mis huesos, sé que lo necesito, es como una droga, como padecer el síndrome de abstinencia. Lo necesitas.

No le des más vueltas.

Mientras caminamos nos cruzamos con otro grupo de muertos, ellos parecen venir de comer, veo que arrastran miembros, siempre tuve la impresión de que teníamos que estar sucios, desvío la mirada y sigo el recorrido que teníamos. Buscamos a los vivos, su olor nos atrae como las polillas, así que los buscamos como perros famélicos, un olor que notamos con facilidad, es cómo si me picase en la nariz, un olor potente y suave, el que puede llamarnos la atención en esta nueva vida, como agitar una campana a la hora de comer. Dudo que seamos capaces de notar otros olores a parte del de los vivos y la porquería a muerto que somos nosotros, reaccionamos demasiado…..al instinto primario. Entonces después de patear la ciudad y siendo ya la noche del día siguiente encontramos algo, un pequeño olor centrado en una tienda de ultra marinos, no es gran cosa, posiblemente nos peleemos por comer, cerca de la entrada uno de los nuestros cae. La puerta no está apuntalada con tablones, debían venir buscando provisiones y esto está casi a las afueras, por aquí no hay tantos muertos, debieron catalogarlo como zona segura, de cualquier forma arremeto entre empujones queriendo llegar a primera línea, hay más fogonazos y un brazo paso zumbando por mi lado golpeando a Ca que se cae gruñendo. ¿Somos tontos o qué nos pasa? Por más que se que ese Pum, Pum nos puede dejar secos en el sitio no me quito ni me pongo a resguardo, siento tanta hambre, anhelo tanto tomar esa efervescencia vital que ya me da igual todo lo demás, nuestro grupo se divide cuándo los vivos empieza a salir por las ventanas, yo tumbo con otros cuatro al tipo del rifle.

Mis compañeros se abalanzan sobre los brazos del tipo vestido de militar que sujetaba la escopeta, yo lo aprovecho para hincarle los dientes en el cuello, noto la sangre caliente escurrirme por la garganta pero no es lo que me interesa, quiero llegar a la sonrosada materia gris, y cuándo llego a ella, cuándo doy el primer mordisco, se me olvida todo, el griterío, el dolor del hombre, que haya más tipos armados o que me vuelen la cabeza.

Veo flashes de cámaras. Un micrófono. Felicidad. Dinero….Deseos…..Sexo. Y puff, se acabó lo de él. Empieza lo mío.

Soy Jared. Tengo veintitrés años, me preparo para ir a recoger un grupo en la ciudad, lejos de la seguridad de la cúpula de Goldman, han conseguido comunicarse y muy cercados, no aguantarán mucho y su munición tampoco, agarro las pistolas y el rifle que me brinda el sargento, reviso la munición, no me paro a pensarlo, es tan sólo como una película, debo tener cuidado de que no me muerdan, apenas una herida aunque no sea por esos muertos y me pegarán un tiro en la frente para evitar riesgos o quizás me tengan atado para diseccionar o lo que sea.

-¿Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer?

Asiento. Como siempre que salgo me despido de mi hermana pequeña, de mi sobrino y mi cuñado, puedo confiar en que él cuide de ellos, me parece un pringado, demasiado joven como mi hermana para casarse, fue precipitado, ellos lo querían así, no atendieron a lo que yo decía ni nada, no saben cuánto durará el mundo desde el apocalipsis zombi, necesitan estar juntos, necesitaban crear una familia y disfrutar el máximo tiempo juntos por eso los dos trabajaban en el huerto hasta que el niño nació, ahora hacen turnos para cuidarlo pero tengo que reconocer que Aarón es muy espabilado para tener dos años.

A ella no le gusta como vivo, no quiere que esté sólo, para ella es como si asumiera que voy a morir.

Qué tonta.

Siempre vuelvo. Siempre.

El sueño se acaba. Estoy como al principio. No tengo ni repajolera idea de lo que he recordado, sólo impresiones vagas, rostros borrosos, palabras que ya no recuerdo, sitios ambiguos, confusos que me desorientan. Regreso a mi realidad, alguien me apartó del cuerpo de un empujón, los otros siguen comiendo lo que pueden, yo me paso la manga por la cara limpiándola. Lo que más odio y quiero al mismo tiempo son estos instantes, lo que hace que mi cerebro maquine otra vez y vibre con fuerza, por otra lo aborrezco con toda mi alma, o lo que sea que tenga dentro, no son mis recuerdos lo que me dura después en la cabeza aún si son diez segundos, son los de otro, sosos, pocos y rápidos, apenas un buen vistazo.

Impresiones tenues de su vida y ahora es tan sólo un cadáver descerebrado, literalmente, tirado en el suelo de un ultramarinos, abandonado por sus compañeros. Ca entonces me agarra el brazo, olisquea el olor de la sangre fresca y empieza a lamerme la manga con la que me limpié, le gruño y la sacudo como puedo hasta que hago que se separe.

-….No… to….ques…-digo, lo bueno de ser zombi es que es fácil parecer amenazante.

-¡Comer!

Se estremece y gime como un animal moribundo, le vuelvo a gruñir y la empujo dónde está el cadáver, que se conforme con los restos, yo todavía noto el olor a efervescencia vital, los otros siguen corriendo, vuelvo a avanzar dando traspiés aún con el sonido del rifle advirtiéndome, nos vamos reuniendo poco a poco para secundar la persecución de los otros, ¿cuál es mi problema si ya he comido? ¿Es que nunca tendré suficiente? Al parecer no. Los vivos están corriendo, van vestidos de cualquier forma, su mayor retraso es el peso que llevan por la comida y quién sabe qué más cosas, deben estar desesperados, la comida en sus grandes encerramientos debe ir como el culo. Cierto, ahora encontramos pocos vivos por las calles o a la búsqueda de cobijo, muchos se han atrincherado en grandes estadios y otros en prisiones, tienen allí los animales, los huertos y sus cosas, pero es obvio que arrastran carencias, puede ser que por abastecimiento, deben ser ciento y pico allí dentro, podría imaginarlos seguir el ciclo interminable de nacer, comer, matarnos, reproducirse, parir y morir, una y otra vez como hormiguitas dentro de su hormiguero, ¿acaso no es eso lo que nos da comida? Mientras sigan multiplicándose siempre tendremos que comer, ¿podemos razonar el criarlos de alguna manera? Esa forma en la que había granjas con cerdos y gallinas y vacas, engordarlos, esperar a que paran y la cría se baste por si misma, entonces al cazo. Todos debemos de ser demasiado impacientes para poner la idea en práctica, no somos capaces de resistir esa efervescencia vital, nuestra metadona para resistir la abstinencia.

Por fin los siento cerca, lo bastante para casi paladearlos.

No soy consciente de nuestro número.

De en dónde estamos.

De nada.

Sólo tiro para adelante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aqui el primer capi ^^. Espero que les gustara, nos vemos! se me cuidan!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keeping heart.**

Hay una fuerza motriz más poderosa que el vapor, la electricidad y la energía atómica: la voluntad.-Albert Einstein

**Aclaraciones: **Warm bodies no me pertenece :3, pero estoy deseando leer la precuela y ver la peli w. Bueno, ustedes vieron que uso puntos suspensivos de separación, alguna vez veran que al final de los puntos suspensivos hay un asterisco, cuándo eso aparezca es porque hay canción que pondré el nombre y eso, y esa canción me inspiró para esa parte :3

**Review alert: **

**KeyTenn00: **Bueno antes que nada me disculpo por tardar tanto en seguirla, me la tomo con calma para escribir x33333, espero que disfrutes este capi y sepas perdonarme por tardar tanto w

**Dana**: Gracias por el Oc :3 espero que se le coja cariño a Jared aunque jamas sera tan adorable como R e/e, bueno sobre la falta de reviews hombre si que decepciona un poco aqui tampoco el libro es conocido y es una pena porque es realmente bonito, pero bueno la falta de reviews estoy acostumbrada ya que tengo escrito canon/Oc en KHR y no tener ningun review por emparejar con Oc y es una pena porque tengo leido historias de ese tipo con son buenas y apenas reciben por eso, o sea, yo no soy buena escribiendo pero hay gente que si xD, yo seguire cn esta historia hasta el final y no sé, sigo en mi tonica x3 a ver que tal me va cuando escriba ZukoOc aunque me espero mas de lo mismo xD por lo menos me fue mejor en JackOc ahaha. EN fin gracias por el review, es agradable que te escriban :3

**Mirror Mirror at the Iron Hill: **En este caso, este review no lo contesté por aqui por obvias razones preferí contestarlo por vía del private message.

**Petición: **Los reviews siempre son bien admitidos, tanto si es sobre que gusta la historia como que no, admito las críticas siempre qe sean constructivas y bien intencionadas, pero pido que aquellos que no aprecien warm bodies o no les guste no dejen review, entiendo los gusto de cada persona y los respeto, pero no tiene sentido leer algo que ya de por si no te gusta porque no vas a saber apreciar si la trama es buena o no y el review que dejes puede herir los sentimientos de quién escribe. Espero que se haya entendido y no vuelva a pasar.

**2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es otro día. Los vivos que hemos cercado se han hecho fuerte y no dan tregua, se han afanado dentro de un camión volcado, empujo con los demás sintiendo el hambre corroerme, mis compañeros de la carnicería siguen intactos haciendo empuje, se nos han ido uniendo cada vez más a lo largo de la noche y parte del día, es mediodía ya, debemos ser más de veinte apiñados o algo más, gruño arañando la puerta y me voy para el lado, esto era un camión, tendría que haber más forma de entrar, entonces veo a los vivos, empiezan a salir por una de las puertas, están demasiado nerviosos para darse cuenta de mí, sólo ven al grupo que se afana sobre la puerta, así que los sigo, algunos no tardan en darse cuenta y empiezan a secundarme.

Nos arrastramos y trastabillamos hacia un coche, voy tan entregado que no me doy cuenta por dónde ando, me tropiezo con algo y caigo al suelo de cara, los otros me pasan por encima, apenas lo noto, son un montón de pies caminando sobre mí, no es para tanto. Puedo ver a los vivos desde mi posición, están cerca de un muerto reciente de verdad, uno de ellos se agacha, no veo bien que hace, me da igual, me pongo de pie y vuelvo a la carga, hay ruidos de escopetas, el grupo se vuelve a dispersar siguiendo a los vivos que se desagrupan otra vez, me quedo tras el coche esquivando el cuerpo de muerto.

-Se acabó….esto me servirá para huir.

Los odio. Los odio por no hablar entrecortadamente ni gruñir como nosotros, porque me jode ser los restos de lo que ellos son, el vivo se gira quedando de espaldas a mí y apunta a alguien, a una chica, una zombi que parece más pequeña que yo, quizás diecisiete o dieciocho años, ella tiembla sin abalanzarse.

-Pe….ro…..pe….ro…-la oigo decir.

-Debiste aceptar mi petición. Debiste haberme obedecido, ¿quién te iba a decir que me necesitarías para cubrirte de ellos?...Podría dispararte en la frente…hacerte un favor y que caigas al suelo como la mierda que eres.

La zombi me mira, advierte mi presencia pero sigue sin abalanzarse, ¿no quiere comer? ¿Es por qué sólo somos nosotros dos en medio del caos contra el vivo armado?¿Acaso se puede razonar en este estado? Yo sólo siento esta desazón interna, bulle dentro de mí como una gran rabia. Ella abre la boca.

-¡Silencio! ¿Sabes? Te dejaré vivir, Amylee*. Joder, ¡claro que sí! Sólo para ver como gritas cuándo esas alimañas te….

Me echo sobre él, le muerdo la garganta notando sus zarandeos, se pone a dar tiros al aire mientras yo succiono su vida, me abro paso hacia el cerebro, abro y devoro, alguien grita aterrado, él deja de retorcerse, me da igual, la secuencia de imágenes empieza otra vez. Veo la nueva película, sólo era un tío que era un soldado, un mierdecilla viejo pervertido, así que sólo son condecoraciones, mira las chicas, las que aún aprecian el dinero cogen el que él les da y se bajan a…hay más desfiles, luego disparos a zombies, después veo la cara de la zombi que salvé sin querer pringándose las mejillas, el pelo y la ropa con sangre como un baño, la llama Amylee….

….Amylee….

Parpadeo anonadado. La secuencia terminó y la mía comienza.

-¡Eres un capullo!

Me encojo de hombros.

-No recuerdo haberte prometido nada-replico equipando mi mochila, me está haciendo perder el tiempo.

-¡Me soltaste lo de la noche juntos! ¡¿A qué mierda vino ese rollo de cuánto tiempo viviremos?!

La miro sin verla en realidad, alzo una ceja.

-Pasó lo que pasó, sólo una noche, no te dije ni que te casaras conmigo ni que fueras la madre de mis hijos, Kiwi.

-¡Es Kewi, cabronazo!-me grita otra vez.

No le hago caso, me termino de calzar para salir.

-¡Ojalá te mueras ahí fuera!

Otra vez la nada, sólo un poco de tío al que me acabo de comer. La zombi de nombre Amylee sigue ahí, con los ojos muy abiertos y la expresión desencajada, no soy muy educado, puede considerarse que me he dado un atracón así que agarro el cuerpo del muerto reciente y lo arrastro hacia ella. Gimotea y se echa atrás, se tambalea y se cae sentada sobre la carretera, ¿le pasa algo? ¿Le falta un pie? No, no lo parece, debió trastabillar. Me acerco a ella, es una zombi pequeña de estatura también, apenas me debe de llegar por la barbilla, tiene el cuerpo sin pudrir como si fuera reciente, parece frágil, extremadamente enjuta y delgada, habría empezado la universidad cuándo yo ya la estuviera terminando. Le irá bien que vayamos en grupo, ella sola sería incapaz de derribar a nadie.

-…ah…..-gruño.

Le señalo el cuerpo y los restos, aún hay una porción rosa que no consumí, sin embargo, ella no responde se gira, se encoge y echa algo gris y verde que apesta, miro la cosa, parece una papilla grumosa…¿es…..vómito? Tengo un recuerdo vago del vómito, la sensación de arcadas subiendo desde el estómago, el ardor de la garganta, en esta vida no he vomitado nunca, ninguno lo ha hecho, tendrá que ver con el hecho de que muchos de nosotros no tienen estómago.

No suelo preocuparme, ya dije que no me gusta estar con la gente….con los muertos, el caso es que nunca vi a uno que pudiera entrar en estado de shock como le pasa a ella, me agacho a mirarla, su pelo es castaño oscuro largo y ondulado, tiene un lunar en un lateral de la pequeña nariz, el resto de la cara es difícil saberlo por la sangre negra en sus mejillas, trato de decirle que está bien, que no pasa nada, las palabras son tan vagas y vacías que estiro la mano y le palpo la cabeza como si fuera una niña, no sirve de nada, tiembla, los otros muertos echan a andar, la agarro del brazo tirando de ella hasta ponerla en pie, ya no hay efervescencia vital, podemos ir a casa. Miro su iris, el castaño oscuro vibrar de miedo, algo dentro de mí se remueve, sé que hay algo que no está bien. La olisqueo, noto como tiembla y la oigo sollozar, no hay nada extraño, sólo el permanente olor a muerto.

-…Mmmm…-tiro de ella.

Después de un rato consigo que me siga. Oigo sus dientes castañear detrás de mí, ¿qué miedo tiene? No queda ningún vivo, sin embargo, cuándo me doy cuenta veo agarró la escopeta y la lleva abrazada contra ella como si fuera una parte imprescindible de su cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estoy mirando los cómics cuándo oigo ruido, viene cerca de la entrada de mi habitáculo, pasos acercándose, me levanto y arrastro los pies, pocas veces tengo visitas aquí arriba, no se aventuran tanto a subir a menos que haya carne fresca, que no la hay, me arrastro por la puerta hacia los ruidos, lo primero que veo al asomarme por la puerta es el doble cañón de la escopeta en mi cara, me quedo mirándola sin expresión, la alerta de miedo o supervivencia sigue apagada en mi cabeza, los peligros, aún sin haber cerebros de por medio que comer, no nos despierta ningún tipo de miedo ni levantar las manos en alto, me quedo mirando el cañón, Amylee lo está sujetando al otro lado, tiembla un poco mirándome con susto, sus labios están apretados y toda ella está tensa. Vacila demasiado con el gatillo, yo sigo de pie balanceándome un poco viéndola con algo de curiosidad, ¿qué hace con la escopeta? ¿Para qué me apunta? ¿A qué vino aquí arriba?

-Amy…lee….-digo.

Da gusto poder decir por una vez un nombre completo, un alivio poder nombrar por completo a otro humano, muerto pero humano a fin de cuentas. Amylee se sobresalta, me mira con incredulidad, pestañeó repetidas veces, sentí tan fijos sus ojos que agradecí no estar vivo para sonrojarme, tiene esa forma de mirar tan rara, tan fija….no mira a la nada, si digo que me está mirando es que me está mirando de verdad, sus extraños ojos castaños parecen intentar mirar dentro de mí.

Me hace sentir raro.

Se acerca entonces, primero de forma vacilante, camina con más agilidad de la que vi nunca en un muerto, arrugo el gesto un poco cuándo siento el cañón de la escopeta contra mi mejilla, estira una mano despacio hasta mi pecho, aprieta la palma con fuerza contra mi sucia camiseta negra, es tan fuerte que parece que trata de derribarme, se queda así un rato y poco a poco su expresión vuelve a cambiar, parece casi tan apagada como la de cualquiera de nosotros. Siento la presión del cañón más firme contra mi mejilla, ya no noto su pequeña mano contra mí.

Creo que debería presentarme. Yo no la recordaba de por aquí, pudo haberse desviado de los zombis de cualquier otra agrupación, somos demasiados dentro de esta ciudad, para cazar, para estar unos con otros, para todo….pero así es la vida de un zombi, siempre mil veces más que los vivos.

-….J…-me señalo.

Otra vez esa expresión de incomprensión, como si yo acabara de soltar una fórmula matemática que explicase el universo. No la entiendo. No gruñe, no se tambalea ni se arrastra, está ahí a unos metros con ojos enrojecidos emitiendo sorbos por la nariz y temblando sin dejar de apuntarme con la escopeta.

Suspiro. Probablemente no me entendió.

-…me….llamo…..J-vuelvo a señalarme.

Ella suelta un jadeo, la escopeta cae emitiendo un sonido sordo contra el suelo mientras Amylee aturdida me mira antes de encogerse contra una esquina de la escalera, demasiado cerca del borde, he visto a algunos muertos morir así, vagan tan ensimismados que caen por la escalera y tienen la mala suerte de rajarse la cabeza contra un gran cristal que está clavado en el suelo del último piso, en otro tiempo formaba parte de la cúpula de cristal del centro comercial, ahora sólo es nuestra guillotina particular. Me agacho cerca de Amylee, le echo la mano al brazo tirando de ella un poco lejos del borde y se lo señalo.

-Peli….groso…-digo.

Vuelvo a alejarme, me incorporo viendo como ella sigue teniendo esa expresión, me mira con la boca abierta, una expresión enorme de desazón antes de coger la escopeta y apretarla con fuerza contra ella, no puedo ver lo que piensa sin comerme su cerebro sin embargo sus ojos tienen la expresión a gritos de "¿lo sabe?", "¿no lo sabe?" O "¿Qué sabe?" No comprendo nada de lo que pasa.

-Amy…lee.…-digo y casi estiro la comisura de los labios intentando sonreír-… …..no… tengas… ...mi….edo….

Balbucea algo, nuestra dicción es penosa igual que nuestra capacidad para leer, así que puedo estarme media hora tratando de oír lo que decir hasta que componga toda la frase, yo puedo decir hasta tres sílabas, no es mucho, al menos no gruño, oigo a pocos hablar por aquí, así que puedo considerarme el más civilizado, oigo el castañeteo de sus dientes nuevamente, suspiro y me quedo allí viendo a la nueva zombi. Ella no varía la posición, tiene la cabeza apoyada contra una pared de metacrilato toda embarrada, gruño un poco como despedida antes de regresar a mi habitáculo. Espero que no se olvide de su nombre, es la única que lo sabe completo. Sería una pena que acabara teniendo sólo una letra como nos pasó a nosotros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Paso las horas mirando las imágenes, paso una hoja viendo las nuevas viñetas, la ventaja de no tener recuerdos es que cada vez que los veo es como si fuera la primera vez, no suelo tener mucha capacidad para retener las cosas, de lo contrario me acordaría de todo lo que hice siendo zombi, mis recuerdos, si les puedo llamar así, son muy pocos, tan sólo gruñidos, libros, arrastrarme y comer, también las charlas de los huesudos, bueno, no son exactamente charlas, nos arrastran hacia la iglesia que hicieron en la parte del supermercado juntando estanterías, cajas y no sé qué más de forma que quedó como una especie de auditorio, en todas las grandes aglomeraciones de zombis tiene algo así hecho con diferentes materiales, en el aeropuerto está formado en forma de coliseo con las escaleras móviles en círculos, tampoco sé con claridad si fueron ellos, pudo ser cualquier muerto que se aburría, no tenemos mucho para matar el tiempo, así que lo pasamos de cualquier forma, una vez vi un muerto amontonar latas de cerveza creando una larga hilera hasta casi el techo, pero la hilera tembló y las latas cayeron abriéndole la cabeza, nadie dijo nada, ni pena, ni risa, nos quedamos viendo como sucedía, luego miramos el cadáver y seguimos a nuestras cosas.

Quito el cómic y agarro el libro, sus páginas están polvorientas, no hay ni una sola ilustración como en los cómics, sólo un montón de palabras al revés sin sentido, da igual en qué sentido lo gire, siempre acaban siendo puntos sin sentidos demasiado difíciles para que mi cerebro de muerto lo entienda, a veces me pienso por qué sigo caminando. Dejo el libro de cualquier forma y salgo del habitáculo, Amylee sigue ahí, vuelve a aferrar la escopeta entre sus brazos como un bebé del que se niega a deshacerse, está encogida con ojos enrojecidos mirando ora escalera abajo ora hacia el lugar del que acabo de salir, suelta un jadeo desgarrado, como si no le quedasen fuerzas, aprieta la escopeta contra ella.

-Hola….-digo.

Ella no suelta palabra, sigue afanada en su tarea de estatua viviente, resollo un poco y arrastro los pies escaleras abajo, las luces del centro comercial parpadean como luciérnagas hasta morirse y dejarnos a oscuras de forma intermitente, a veces la oscuridad nos dura muchos días.

Como si nosotros devorásemos la luz.

Y si la vida es luz, ¿no es entonces lo que hacemos?

Sacudo un poco la cabeza, no vale la pena cuestionar las leyes de este nuevo mundo silencioso bajo el manto de la muerte, esto me mantiene aquí, mientras obedezca seguiré caminando, no tan vivo y ni por asomo tan bien, pero sigo aquí. No creo que me concedan más de lo que tengo. Miro la planta en la que estoy, la antigua planta de restaurantes, unos niños zombis pasan arrastrándose por delante de mí, ríen, un sonido ahoga desde sus gargantas atrofiadas por lo que somos, están jugando con latas de refresco de plástico y juguetes polvorientos medio envasados en sus cajas, supongo que no tienen maña para sacarlos del todo de sus cajas, no creo que nosotros tengamos la suficiente capacidad de concentración para desenredar todos los cables de plástico a los que están sujetos y todas esas cosas del antes. Esas cosas complicadas de hacer incluso para un vivo. Aquí hay pocos niños, la mayoría son llevados con zombis que han formado pareja y han sido casados por los huesudos, solían unirse más zombis pequeños antes de que los vivos consiguieran agruparse en esas cárceles y estadios haciendo de ellos un hogar en el que pudieran meter sus valiosos animales y cultivos para autoabastecerse y no tener que aventurarse por dónde caminos. Esto resintió mucho nuestra alimentación.

Muchos muertos acabaron apagándose los últimos días, poco antes de que saliéramos a cazar, a veces pienso que era mejor marcharse de aquí, buscar lugares dónde los vivos estén más desperdigados y menos organizados, dónde no hayan encontrado el confort de un buen hogar, no puedo saber si eso era fácil, todos mis recuerdos están sobre la base de sus macro ciudades, no sé cómo era al principio cazar vivos, sólo puedo imaginármelo. Cuándo todo esto empezó. El día en que nos levantamos reclamando un mundo que no era nuestro, qué fácil debió ser morder a la gente que iba caminando tranquila por la calle sin enterarse de lo que se les venía encima, la policía debió abatir esos primeros casos, esos en los que la víctima era mordida, gritaba y mataban al culpable sin saber lo que pasaba mientras la víctima se volvía uno de nosotros y comenzaba a matar a todos aquellos que tuviera cerca repitiendo el ciclo ellos mueren/nosotros vivimos. ¿El gobierno lo trataría de encubrir? ¿Habría maquinado que era todo un virus extraño mientras trataban de aplacarnos? Sin embargo no podrían haberlo mantenido por mucho tiempo, cuándo vieron el problema seríamos demasiado numerosos para pararnos, la gente abandonaría sus casas y se metería en refugios a la espera de que todo pasara, pero esto no termina. Nunca termina. Al final no les quedaría otro remedio que buscar refugio dónde pudieran, en las montañas, en esos grandes estadios mientras rezaban aterrados que nunca fuera su turno.

Es todo el principio que puedo imaginar, un recuerdo aletargado de todas las películas de zombis que habría visto a lo largo de mi vida de vivo y esas películas nunca tienen un final feliz, la humanidad se quiebra sin oportunidad mientras el mundo se atrofia por los muertos.

Guao. Suena pesimista, ¿verdad?

Hay tres zombis sentados, mayores que yo, están en lo que debía ser una pizzería, aún tienen una pizza completamente mohosa en la mesa dónde están, se están pasando una pequeña masa parduzca que reconozco como restos de un cerebro, es como si se estuvieran pasando un porro, cuándo me ven sueltan un gruñido, el calvo aprieta el trozo contra él, yo me encojo de hombros continuando mi camino, por detrás oigo los sonidos ahogados que tratan de ser risas.

Bajo otra escalera encontrándome con la sección de ropa y calzado, por allí hay muchas zombis femeninas, algunas de ellas van caminando al lado de otro zombi, veo como arrastran las prendas polvorientas y sucias de las tiendas, las sostienen, las miran con desorientación antes de dejarlas en un gran montón revuelto, algunas son más diestras y logran ponerse la prenda que cogen-pasando claro está por varios intentos-sabemos dónde va cada mano y la camisa, pero como ya dije, tenemos un enorme defecto de memoria y concentración, yo soy muy consciente de eso. En el fondo de mí cabeza sé que la materia gris me dice a gritos quién soy, como es el lugar en el que vivo, las cosas que se hacían allí y cómo era todo, pero sus gritos son me llegan tan ahogados como si estuviera bajo el agua, cuándo por fin le entiendo todas las explicaciones han quedado reducidas a vagas nociones.

Como una visión muy simplicista, comparable a la de un niño de cuatro años vivo.

Paseo por toda esa zona dedicada a la moda, pasear por el centro y sus andenes a veces estimula mi memoria dormida, tengo una leve sensación de celeridad y busco algo más que la percepción ambigua que tenemos todos. Algo que no sea capaz de olvidar al terminar.

Así que vago. Camino, gruño a veces y me encojo de hombros, quizás igual que cuándo era un vivo, entonces no habría tanta diferencia entre una vida y la otra, otras veces me encantaría saber qué clase de persona era, si era de las que huían o se quedaba hasta que todos estuvieran a salvo, ¿era valiente? ¿era cobarde? ¿listo o estúpido? ¿malo o bueno?¿Merezco ser lo que soy? Sé que tengo…a veces un arranque de genio poco frecuente en los muertos que no tienen cerebros delante, pero no me justifica nada. Quisiera algo seguro sobre la base y no este vidrio perfectamente transparente.

Era una mierda.

¿O somos así para empezar esta vida sin remordimiento? ¿Necesitamos estar en blanco para comer sin culpabilidad? ¿Me habría comido yo a alguien conocido? ¿Un amigo? ¿Un padre? ¿Alguna hermana? ¿Tendría hermanos?

-Ah….-suspiro.

Me meto en una de las tiendas, es una de deportes, ¿me gustaban los deportes? Mi complexión es bastante fuerte, agarro una tabla de skate mirándola vagamente, toco las ruedas algo sucias haciéndolas girar, ¿quién era yo? ¿Cómo era? ¿Me gustaba subirme a esto? Lo pongo en el suelo, lo balanceo despacio con el pie haciendo un lento mecimiento viendo el movimiento algo desorientado, siento algo revolviéndose muy hondo dentro de mí, una sensación de velocidad en la cara, los pitidos de los coches….casi lo tengo, desde lo más hondo de mis entrañas muertas casi consigo recordar….El monopatín se escapó de mi pie, rodó apenas un palmo ates de detenerse, me quedo mirándolo si pena ni gloria, no logre nada, no tengo ningún recuerdo que sea mío, lo más fijo en mi cerebro es el único nombre completo de todos cuánto conozco: Amylee. Siento envidia.

Agarro el monopatín, después de tanto tiempo esto me despertó casi algo, lo necesito, sé que tengo pocos momentos de concentración, cualquier cosa que estimula esa concentración a mis recuerdos es bien recibida, arrastro el monopatín vagamente por la tienda, miro los distintos balones hechos para hacer deporte, los chándales tirados con raquetas, zapatillas y demás siendo contemplados bajo la mirada vacía de los maniquís que quedan en pie, los monstruos blanquecinos de expresión eterna, clavo mis ojos en las cuencas blancas de uno de ellos, el icono de las perfecciones humanas ya no es más que un trozo de una gran nada. ¿Dónde están los que los crearon? ¿Y los que eligieron la ropa que aduras penas llevan estas cosas? ¿A dónde se fueron? ¿Huyeron felizmente, están muertos o vagan como muertos vivientes? Me siento muy preguntón hoy. Debe ser por la ausencia de caza, no hemos hecho expediciones desde anteayer o puede que más, no soy muy consciente de los días que pasan, tampoco me siento hambriento, no tengo ningún tipo de desazón interna o algo que me empuje a moverme fuera del centro comercial para ir en busca de sustento, considéralo una agradable sensación de bienestar. Calor de hogar. Aunque en el fondo es artificial.

Soy un muerto.

Ni siento ni padezco.

Es como cuándo comemos el cerebro de un vivo, creemos que nos sentimos mejor, les hemos despojado de su vida y recuerdos, se han ido, nos hemos quedado mejor por hacerlo, o eso es lo que nos han enseñado a creer y necesitamos aferrarnos a esa creencia, de lo contrario sólo seríamos cadáveres andantes si objetivo, gemiríamos, nos encogeríamos y soltaríamos algún gruñido dando traspiés de un lado a otro, como ahora pero menos animados.

Paro mis pensamientos al sentir que tiraban de mi, agacho la mirada viendo a un niño zombi rubio, probablemente de seis años cuándo se vió atrapado en nuestra maldición, el niño suelta un pequeño gruñido, mira insistentemente una estantería detrás de mi y alarga los brazos señalando de forma imprecisa la estantería. Una petición. Dejo caer el monopatín a un lado, me giro tocando los balones, los pocos que quedan, hasta que le oigo resollar. Agarro la pelota de baloncesto bajándolo para dárselo, el pequeño lo agarra soltando una risa ahogada, un sonido parecido al que emite un fregadero al empezar a vaciarse de una gran cantidad de agua.

Esa es nuestra risa.

Más lamentable que alegre, no tenemos nada mejor con lo que expresar nuestro "júbilo", agarro el monopatín otra vez, abandono la tienda luego de haber saqueado algo para mí, cedo el paso a medio camino a un zombi, un gorila con ropas normales-no con prendas que puedan usarse para adivinar qué era antes de ser un come-cerebros-veo que arrastra entrañas, lo que debía ser un pedazo de intestino o algo así, si tengo memoria sobre anatomía eso debía ser el intestino grueso de alguien, no creo que el suyo, tiene jirones en la ropa pero nada que pueda evidenciar que es su dueño, eso ya no es más una parte vital, ahora es un trozo reseco enrojecido, gris y con gusanos blanquecinos desprendiéndose a cada poco.

Oh, tío, suelta eso, ¿no ves cómo está?

En fin, él sigue su camino dejando un pequeño rastro de gusanos que piso al seguir el mío, así vuelve a pasar otro día sin que me dé apenas cuenta. Ya es noche cerrada cuándo comienzo mi tradicional retorno hasta el habitáculo de arriba de todo, subo por las paradas escaleras mecánicas con la penumbra acompañándome a ratos junto el golpeteo que va dando el monopatín contra os escalones, estas escaleras me gustan más que las otras, hay unas normales que conectan las plantas pero son en forma de caracol y para nosotros, que tenemos la misma lucidez que una bombilla fundida, son demasiado mareantes y en ocasiones una trampa mortal, estas son más fáciles, sólo arriba y abajo, ni curvas, ni giros ni nada. Camino por el corto pasillo a mi casa, esta vez estoy completamente sólo, no veo a ningún zombi. Entro dejando el monopatín cerca de los cómic, me dispongo a sentarme cuándo descubro a Amylee acurrucada en una esquina sentada sobre uno de los cojines sucios, arrastro los pies hasta quedarme a su lado, me siento mirándola, tiene los ojos cerrados, aún abraza el rifle, resopla un poco y aprieta la cabeza contra la pared, nosotros apenas dormimos, es un hábito poco frecuente ya que no sabemos si podremos volver a despertar, tampoco es algo que necesitemos porque nuestros cuerpos no se cansan, nos pasamos mucho tiempo aletargados como para eso, además de que hemos abandonado cualquier molestia normal en los vivos.

Recuerdo haber visto una vez una zombi perder un brazo, no en una cacería como es lo normal, ella lo perdió en las escaleras de caracol, no sé como hizo para cortarse el brazo con los alambres pero lo hizo, no se quejó en ningún momento, agarró el brazo, trató de pegarlo repetidas veces y como no pudo lo dejó tirado por ahí y a otra cosa. Miro el rostro de Amylee, nosotros no somos guapos, cuándo piensas en un zombi nunca lo asocias a atractivo ni sexy pero…..ella no está mal para lo que somos, estando en las primeras fases de descomposición como yo aún se aprecian bastantes rasgos vivos, espero que tarde en descomponerse.

La oigo pegar un respingo, no abre los ojos y acomoda la cabeza contra mi hombro, la dejo estar así, hacía mucho que no estaba con nadie aquí arriba, desde que aprendí por experiencia propia que los zombis no podemos tener relaciones sexuales.

Prefiero no hablar de eso.

Apoyo la mejilla contra su pelo.

Muy de lejos me suena algo raro, como un susurro muy lejano diciéndome algo, ¿es música? ¿viene de algún lado?

Suspiro.

Muy de refilón siento un sutil olor a vivo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capi 2 subido :333 gracias por leer y dejar reviews w se agradece mucho cuándo los escriben. Son buena gente! Nos vemos :333

*Amylee: Si, soy consciente del nombre de la chica xD el de la cantante de Evanescence Amy Lee, por supuesto explico en el fanfic porque ella se llama asi, pero bastante más adelante ^^. Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Keeping heart.**

Hay una fuerza motriz más poderosa que el vapor, la electricidad y la energía atómica: la voluntad.-Albert Einstein

**Aclaraciones: **Warm bodies no me pertenece :3, pero estoy deseando leer la precuela y ver la peli w. Bueno, ustedes vieron que uso puntos suspensivos de separación, alguna vez veran que al final de los puntos suspensivos hay un asterisco, cuándo eso aparezca es porque hay canción que pondré el nombre y eso, y esa canción me inspiró para esa parte :3

**Review alert:**

I lOve anime-jOiia**: **Hola! gracias por pasarte y comentar, bienvenida! Yo también me vi la peli y el libro, solo qe me leí antes el libro, me estuve tirando del pelo hasta que por fin salió la peli x333 Awwwww y que lo digas, Nicholas Hoult immejorable en la película! me encantó, me quedó tan emocionada con lo del beso, a poco mas y grito en el cine xD y gracias w la verdad es que siendo mi primer fanfic en esta categoria no sé si lo estoy haciendo muy bien que digamos, pero espero poder hacerlo bien, me voy a esforzar ^^ Gracias por el follow y el fave!

KatAnnJaBe: Gracias por el fave y el follow!

Gracias por los Faves a: Alada Demon, Alice Chokiiz y Barlume

3

.

.

.

El olor fue tan fugaz que no estoy seguro de haberlo sentido de verdad, ¿fue un reflejo? ¿El hambre empezando a hacer mella? Mucho me temo que nada en mi mundo es seguro, todo se mueve entre arenas movedizas desde el primer paso hasta el último. Así que aunque muevo la nariz tratando de captar el olor tan sólo noto el negativo de los muertos y toda la suciedad que me rodea, inhalo profundas bocanadas acostumbrado a aquel tufo hasta que después de largo rato compruebo que no hay tal olor.

Vuelvo a recostar la cabeza contra la de Amylee completamente desganado. A través de la ventana circular veo como las estrellas brillar en la negrura como pequeños focos, también hay Luna, es llena, con un halo gris haciéndola especialmente brillante, yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer excepto que mirarla, no siento grandes deseos de moverme desde que olí falsamente a vivo, nadie vivo puede estar aquí, era tonto pensarlo, no podría arriesgarse a permanecer tan cerca de nosotros, no íbamos a ser remilgosos con ellos cerca, es como carne de primera y gratis, ¿cómo dejarla escapar? Habría que ser idiota para entrar aquí dónde somos un grupo muy numeroso, no habría escape.

Ni horizonte.

Ni esperanza.

El cielo oscuro sigue igual, ninguna estrella se come a otra ni explotan, el mundo de ahí fuera es exactamente como siempre, contempla como este poco a poco se va atrofiando como en todas esas películas, supongo que los fans estarán más que contentos al verse envueltos en algo que tanto adoraban, muchos seguramente acabaron entre nuestras filas, así que pueden sentirse más que satisfechos. Una estrella fugaz pasa, veo el resplandor de forma lejana, tengo una percepción ligera de la petición de deseos cuándo se veía una de esas, una lástima que no tenga nada que pedir, no tener anhelos es lo que tiene.

Me encojo un poco, vuelvo a oír como Amylee suelta otro bostezo, tirita un poco antes de acurrucarse y apretarse contra mí, noto la respiración contra mi cuello, dónde antes solía haber pulso, está….bien esto, digo, es poco habitual que uno de nosotros tirite o respire, no estoy seguro de si yo lo hacía al principio, alguna vez lo hago otra vez, por inercia más que nada, el aire llena mis pulmones muertos de forma innecesaria, cuándo estás muerto vas muy sobrado de aire, así que esto hace que me pregunte cuánto hace que ha muerto, ¿puede ser que días? ¿Habrá olvidado ya quién es? ¿O aún tendrá una noción? Tal vez despertó como una pared en blanco. Una persona sin identidad ni nada. La noche se despeja empezando a amanecer, no me muevo desde mi posición contemplo como el día comienza con un suave tono rosado y naranja como los colores que imagino en el olor de los vivos, una vitalidad completamente colorida que representa su vida, imagino que la nuestra es completamente negra o quizás de un profundo gris.

Oigo un crujido, el cuerno roto resoplar con furia a través del centro comercial, me hace mirar hacia la puerta desde dónde estoy, hay resuellos, resoplidos imposibles, rumores incoherentes, alguien habla, no sé quien ni de dónde pero oigo los susurros, la historia extraña.

Una viva. Una viva viviendo con zombis….oculta por uno de ellos…viva…y zombi…amor…

Parpadeo confuso, cuadro los hombros con cuidado para no despertar a Amylee, ¿qué son esos rumores? ¿son ciertos? ¿es verdad¿ ¿Puede ser…? No….no…es posible…Una viva….una viva entre nosotros moriría muy pronto, el zombi no tiene forma de conservarla sin anhelar tomar la materia gris que es su cerebro, es nuestra hambre, es tarde y no podemos cambiar quienes somos, no podemos….Me estremecí un poco, los sonidos silbantes de los huesudos se hacían más intensos y molestos como si quisieran acallar las historias que vagan por el aire.

Entrecierro un poco los ojos, noto el pelo de Amylee moverse un poco por la corriente que entra por la puerta, oigo su respiración agitarse un poco como si se negase a despertar, la dejo acomodarse con calma, no me había dado cuenta de lo sólo que estaba ni de si extrañaba la compañía de otro aquí dentro, es decir, no me gustaba estar tirado con los otros mirando a la nada y soltando gruñidos porque es demasiado trabajoso hablar, pero me gustaba esto. La sensación de quietud calmada, estar calmado, no emitir sonidos que nos recuerden quienes somos, estar tan tranquilo me hace sentir como si….no sé, me trae esas sensaciones, unas que había estado echando en falta, lo que me cuesta tanto recordar después de rememorar.

Recuerdo vagamente algo romántico, ¿yo era romántico? No, no, recuerdo un miedo viejo. La sensación de lo doloroso que sería perderlo si se me ocurría tan sólo intentar que otra persona…. Recuerdo vagamente a alguien, una sombra pasar, más joven, más pequeña y frágil, una refugiada, la sensación protectora hacia ella….un anhelo. Son sensaciones demasiado adormecidas, olvidadas aunque siguen ahí, creo…creo que si me esfuerzo un poco más, si consigo concentrarme, podría arrancarlo de la negrura…Deslizo los ojos y agarro su mano, miro sus largos dedos esforzándome por recordar la sensación, sus dedos son largos, delgados y algo sucios, pero puedo apreciar sus uñas desarregladas y aparentemente mordidas, es un gesto nervioso….yo también las tengo mordidas…..quizás me las mordía a menudo cuándo era humano. Entrelazo nuestros dedos como en esas películas antiguas, noto el agarre de sus dedos, como me devuelve el apretón.

Algo dentro de mí se agita.

Y cierro los ojos dejándome ir.

Abro los ojos ante el persistente sonido, el choque del metal con el metal, algo masticar con ansiedad, no creo estar soñando, si cierro mis ojos sólo sufro una pérdida de conciencia momentánea, estar metido en una inmensa negrura rodeado de figuras borrosas sin nombre ni voz hasta que abro los ojos aturdido y agradecido de seguir aquí. Es ya de noche, la única luz que hay proviene de una pequeña linterna de esas de cristal de las acampadas, apenas ilumina, sólo lo suficiente para que se vea por dónde no hay que tropezarse, Amylee está sentada comiendo con apetito, es la primera vez que la veo comer desde que estoy aquí, espero que no sea esa guarrada de intestino que arrastraba el otro, me levanto para acercarme a ver qué comía, la veo clavar el tenedor de plástico sobre la pelotita marrón y metérsela en la boca, ¿…..albóndigas? ¿En serio? Casi era mejor el intestino podrido, la comida tradicional dejó de tener sentido cuándo alcanzamos este estado.

-Maldita sea….-la oigo murmurar-. ¿Por qué le pondrán tantos guisantes….? ¡Odio los guisantes!

Cierra sus ojos arrugando el gesto antes de meterse el tenedor repleto de guisantes en la boca y masticarlos con sumo disgusto, me dejo caer sentado a su lado viéndola comer con curiosidad, no había visto a ninguno de nosotros echarse a comer la comida de los vivos intencionadamente, a nosotros nos sabe a plástico o gomaespuma, me parecía curioso que le gustara. Ella me miró dándose cuenta de mi presencia. Se queda paralizada mirándome fijamente cómo sin saber qué hacer.

— Amy….lee…..-susurro intentando un saludo.

Deja caer la cuchara al suelo haciendo que emita un golpe seco contra el suelo dejando rodar algo del líquido de conserva y los guisantes. Agarro uno y por curiosidad me lo llevo a la boca, lo mastico como el plástico y lo trago. Qué….asco.

— Puaj…-vuelvo a hablar señalando los guisantes restantes.

Algo lento pasa por su rostro como una película rebobina, su rostro cambia de forma paulatina y la oigo reír por primera vez, una risa corta, risueña y algo cansada, no es el borboteo seco de los otros muertos que tenía oído, no entiendo por qué pero me gusta. Me gusta mucho más que el borboteo seco y ahogado de todos los días y sonrío un poco. Ella me mira de nuevo silenciándose, noto cierta precaución, me pregunto por qué.

— …Jared…no me hagas daño, por favor.

Abro los ojos sorprendido, hay una familiaridad en ese nombre, algo en lo profundo de mi cabeza hace un clic como si se abriera el cerrojo de una puerta. Amylee señala la chapa que llevo colgando de mi cuello.

— Ponía….Jared….has dicho….que empezaba por J…y…..creía que era….tu nombre…

La chapa…las letras indescifrables para cualquiera de nosotros, parte de la clave estaba ahí, una parte de mi identidad.

— Jared…-repito señalándome con duda.

La veo asentir con algo de miedo.

Jared. Jared. Jared. Ese es mi nombre. No soy J. Soy Jared. Soy yo. El soldado desconocido tiene en verdad un nombre gracias a la zombi recién convertida, de alguna forma quiero compensarla, darle las gracias por darme algo que creí perdido.

— Te…cuido….-prometo-…..yo…..te…..cuida…ré….

Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos antes de asentir muy despacio como si le costase creer lo que digo, es extraño pero creo que ambos acabamos de llegar a un punto de no retorno.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Empujo el carrito medio oxidado por las filas del supermercado de la última planta del centro comercial, suelta algún gruñido a modo de saludo a los muertos con los que me cruzo a modo de saludo, más por educación que por saludar. Amylee va agarrada a mi brazo, con cada muerto que nos cruzamos noto como se aferra más a mí y pega un pequeño brinco, el supermercado está bastante saqueado así que hay pocas cosas de las que ella busca, la veo agarrar muchas latas de conserva dentro del carrito con algunas cosas que hemos cogido previamente, tuerce el gesto por la fruta podrida y los dulces llenos de moho, agarra unas bolsas con dibujos de patatas y otra con dibujos de gusanitos, las mira con meticulosidad y se encoge de hombros con cierta resignación echándolos dentro del carro, continuamos avanzando mientras arrastro el carrito, casi es gracioso, no creo que yo fuera del tipo de ir a hacer la compra a no ser que realmente me hiciera falta, dudo que tan siquiera valorase lo que era poder bajar, llevar un carrito como este y cruzarme con un montón de desconocidos que también arrastraba carritos mientras los niños aprovechaban para rellenarlo con esas golosinas lustrosas antes de ser ahora simples restos llenos de una espesa capa de moho.

Amylee apoya la frente con fuerza contra mi brazo al pasar cerca de la carnicería dónde hay un montón de filetes podridos, a mi el olor ya no me molesta, aquí todos tenemos ese olor a carne podrida, pero ella no parecía estarlo, la huelo un poco muy de refilón para ver cuánto tiempo debía tener, aspiro el olor negativo de la sangre de muerto sin ser capaz de distinguir ningún otro olor.

— Vámonos, por favor-le oigo decir

Hago un asentimiento con la cabeza recorriendo el camino, hay algunas zombis en las cajas registradoras, al pararnos en una oigo a veces el pitido entrecortado cuándo pasa de forma algo patosa el código de barras, otras veces no suena nada, a veces me pregunto cuánto falta para que la electricidad intermitente se vaya para siempre y nos deje sin nada. Observo a Amylee meter las latas y todo lo que hemos conseguido en dos mochilas algo polvorientas que hemos cogido de la tienda de deportes, se cuelga con esfuerzo una de las mochilas, le tiro un poco de la mano hacia adelante cuándo veo parece que se va a caer para atrás, ella es demasiado liviana para llevar ese peso, así que cojo la otra mochila antes de que ella la agarre, me pregunto qué sentido tiene coger estas latas de comida, ya no es necesaria para nosotros, la antigua cadena nutricional de huevos, carne, pescado, frutas y demás ha perdido todo el sentido que anteriormente tenía, dependemos de una única alimentación consistente en acabar con un ser vivo, mirándolo de esa forma no es tan diferente a antes, puede que suene más cruel, pero así es.

Volvemos a subir por las escaleras, yo voy detrás de ella, soy bastante más alto y de complexión fuerte, creo que puedo frenarla si se cae hacia atrás, vamos algo despacio, la oigo respirar con dificultad delante de mí por el esfuerzo, es extraño, digo, que me refiera a ir despacio, ese es mi mecanismo de movimiento, el ir despacio forma parte de mi no vida como zombi, me dejo caer sentado cuándo ella se quita la mochila, la veo sonreír, una sonrisa limpia sin restos de sangre o cerebro mientras mira las latas una por una y la abre dejándola vacía en una de las cazuelas que hemos cogido, enciende el camping gas y en pocos minutos siento el olor de la comida inundar mis fosas nasales.

Ella me mira de reojo mientras empieza a comer esas lentejas, no entiendo cómo puede hacerlo, ¿cómo consigue tragarse esas calorías inútiles?

— Jared… ¿Hace….hace mucho que eres así?

Cierro momentáneamente los ojos escuchando su forma de hacer bailar las palabras con la voz sin balbucear ni gruñir, una dicción propia de los humanos.

Me encojo de hombros para responder a su pregunta, aquí no hay calendarios, no tachamos días ni sabemos qué hora es, puede decirse que nos hemos liberado de todas esas cosas aún si fue de forma inconsciente.

— Ya veo…— murmura.

Hace tanto tiempo qué no sostengo unas palabras que no puede evitar intentar estirar la conversación a la desesperada.

— ¿Tú…..cuanto…..hace que….?-trato de preguntar.

Amylee me mira con absoluta sorpresa, veo como sus ojos se deslizan por las manchas negras de su ropa, después por mis ojos grises, veo ese castaño en ella, intento canalizar, pensar, enfocarme en eso, porque no soy estúpido, empiezo a encajar piezas, pienso en todas esas pequeñas cosas, en su habla, en la comida inútil sobre la que se afana como si fuera un cerebro, en esos ojos no grises, en la escopeta.

Ella permanece callada.

Me quedó en silencio, sorprendido por lo que se me está ocurriendo dentro de mi cabeza, alargo una mano y la coloco sobre su pecho.

¡Jo…Joder!

¡Lo he sentido! Un golpeteo débil contra la palma de mi mano. El sonido de un corazón latiendo llevando el líquido vital por todo el cuerpo otorgándole vida, pero entonces….la miro apenas sin reaccionar.

— ….Viva…..

El golpeteo se hace más fuerte contra la palma de mi mano. Sé lo que toca, lo que pasa cuándo uno de nosotros se cruza con un vivo. El infalible código ellos mueren/nosotros vivimos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capi 3 subido :333 gracias por leer y dejar reviews w se agradece mucho cuándo los escriben. Un fuerte saludo! Hasta la semana que viene!


End file.
